Cricketstep Reacts to Hidden Prophecies
by Cricketstep
Summary: Cricketstep will unravel the secrets of the Clans, for some reason ALL named after random gemstones, in this exciting instalment of "Cricketstep Reacts".
1. Chapter 1

**_(Author's notes.)_**

Actual story.

_**(Time for another trollfic! This time it's Hidden Prophecies, by Tainted Purification—she also wrote Ruby Ghosts and something called like Day of the Orchids.)**_

**_(I think.)_**

ALLEGIANECES _**(Spelled completely write!)**_

SAPPHIRECLAN:

Leader: Vanillastar, a cream-colored tom with blue eyes _**(How manly)**_

Deputy: Sparklefur, a jet black she-cat with violet eyes _**(Violet eyes! Maybe Sparklefur is a demon.)**_

Medicine Cat: Startalon, a long-haired gray tom _**(There will be three, kin of your kin, with the power of the stars in their talons)**_

(apprentice: Tranquilpaw) _**(I hate the word "tranquil." It reminds me of tranquilizer darts)**_

Warriors:

Talonclaw, a dark tabby tom with gray eyes and long, sharp claws _**(Talons? Claws? Same thing)**_

Sunsetshine, a ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes _**(I love watching the sunset shine.)**_

Mockingbirdheart, a stormy gray tom _**(I wonder what it's like having a name longer than a Louisa May Alcott novel?)**_

(apprentice: Moonpaw) _**(So basically, Monthpaw)**_

Cursedheart, a black and white she-cat with green eyes _**(Ah, what a simply ravishing name)**_

Thunderingbreeze, a broad-shouldered dark tabby tom _**(So manly)**_

Webstream, a gray tabby **_(I actually like this name)_**

(apprentice: Screepaw) _**(FIRST NORMAL APPRENTICE NAME! A scree is a rockpile)**_

Braveheart, a flame-colored tom with green eyes_** (that's a real cat, hon)**_

Gazingflight, a silver she-cat _**(MY EYES ARE FLYING AWAY)**_

Beetlescar, a long-furred gray tom _**(MOMMY I GOT IN A FIGHT WITH A LADYBUG AND LOST)**_

Shadowseeker, a black tom _**(If Shadowseeker sees his shadow…six more weeks of winter!)**_

Glasswater, a pure white she-cat with blue eyes _**(Glass isn't water.)**_

(apprentice: Lilypaw)

Apprentices:

Screepaw, a blue-gray tom with one black paw _**(Screes aren't blue.)**_

Moonpaw, a beautiful white she-cat with a black crescent moon on her forehead and glistening violet eyes **_(Guess we all know who the antagonist is!)_**

Tranquilpaw, a black and white she-cat _**(Tranquilizerdartpaw)**_

Lilypaw, an orange tom with blue eyes _**(Another manly name)**_

Queens:

Goldenmask, a beautiful golden she-cat with green eyes _**(Ooh, I like this name)**_

Mysteryheart, a black she-cat with blue eyes _**(Not so much this)**_

Elders:

Oddpelt, a calico tom-cat with one eye _**(How odd)**_

Polarsong, an old gray she-cat with gray eyes _**(Poles can't sing. OR CAN THEY? DUN DUN DUNNN)**_

RUBYCLAN:

Leader: Rainbowstar, a black tom with red paws **_(SO MANLY)_**

Deputy: Ambercrystal, an auburn she-cat with beautiful blue eyes **_(An auburn she-cat…)_**

(apprentice: Sorrowpaw) _**(What evil queen is sad that she had kits?)**_

Medicine Cat: Almondfeather, a brown tabby she-cat **_(Almond? Feather?)_**

Warriors:

Mallowbelly, a spotted tabby tom with blue eyes _**(Adorable name)**_

Toadbrook, black tom _**(See Mallowbelly)**_

(apprentice: Ghostpaw) _**(I don't think cats know what ghosts are)**_

Dewflight, a white she-cat with ginger flecks _**(Eww. Flying doo?)**_

Eagletooth, a white tom with sharp teeth **_(BIRDS HAVE TEETH! TEETH HAVE BIRDS!)_**

Rockwatcher, a brown tabby tom with a white underbelly **_(LET'S ALL STARE AT A ROCK)_**

(apprentice: Fallenpaw) **_(Another evil queen)_**

Sneezenose, a tawny-colored she-cat _**(Great name…for a tom.)**_

Bubbledusk, a cute black-and-white tom _**(MANLY…this name is actually okay though)**_

Apprentices:

Ghostpaw, a ghastly-looking white she-cat _**(SO GHASTLY)**_

Fallenpaw, a gray tabby tom

Sorrowpaw, an orange tabby she-cat

Queens:

Reflectionsoul, a tabby she-cat with blue eyes _**(Her soul reflects her mate's eyes. They're perfect for each other!)**_

Elders:

Treefoot, a lively old tom with blue eyes _**(GRAMPA WHAT UGLY FEET YOU HAVE)**_

Lilacflower, a brown she-cat with lilac-colored eyes _**(Why isn't it a purple she-cat?)**_

Cornerstone, a gray and white tom _**(I'M STUCK IN A CORNER. HELP ME.)**_

EMERALDCLAN:

Leader: Dragonstar, a strong black tom with green eyes _**(Does he breath fire?)**_

Deputy: Icybreath, a prickly gray tom _**(Icybreath must eat tons of mints.)**_

Medicine Cat: Blazingfox, a long-haired red tom _**(AN INTERNET COMPANY)**_

Warriors:

Bleedinglove, a smoky gray tabby with red eyes. **_(Bleedingkit? Red eyes?)_**

Cleargaze, a white she-cat _**(Her eyes are glass)**_

(apprentice: Ivorypaw)

Icefrost, a gray flecked tom

Startwinkle, a black and white she-cat _**(Hi, Start Winkle)**_

(apprentice: Freezingpaw)

Mangledsoul, a white tom with black ears _**(What a charming name)**_

Mournfulphantom, a long-haired red tabby she-cat _**(See Mangledsoul)**_

(apprentice: Serpentpaw)

Crimsonrose, a stunning white cat with orange tabby patches **_(It doesn't say a gender. I pray it's not a tom!)_**

Shiverhoot, a gray and white tom _**(I love this name, I really do)**_

Apprentices:

Ivorypaw, an ivory colored she-cat with blue eyes

Serpentpaw, a ginger tom

Freezingpaw, a brown tabby she-cat

Queens:

Snowinfero _**(Hi, Snowinfero!)**_, a gorgeous tortoiseshell she-cat **_(Why isn't she, like, gray or white?)_**

Elders:

Attackstrike, a one-eyed old calico tom _**(ANOTHER one-eyed calico tom?)**_

Tornadozephyr, a black and white tom _**(LONGGGG NAMEEEE)**_

DIAMONDCLAN:

Leader: Nebulastar, a calico tom with blue eyes _**(What a great name…No it's not. *melts*)**_

Deputy: Snowflake, a puffy white she-cat with green eyes _**(How…original)**_

Medicine Cat: Troubletail, a long-haired gray she-cat _**(YOUR TAIL'S IN TROUBLE)**_

(apprentice: Gaypaw) _**(AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH)**_

Warriors:

Hammerclaw, a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes _**(TIGERSTAR?)**_

(apprentice: Onyxpaw) _**(Wapxyno is Onyxpaw backward. Just a bit of trivia)**_

Shiningpower, a small ginger tabby she-cat **_(HER POWER SHINES THROUGHOUT THE LAND)_**

Phoenixwhisker, a fire-colored tom with green eyes **_(PHOENIXES DON'T EXIST!)_**

Ruinedspirit, a silver she-cat _**(What a beauteous name)**_

(apprentice: Dancerpaw) **_(Balletdolphin, is that you?)_**

Terrorglare, a white and black tom **_(See Ruinedspirit.)_**

Witheringbones, a brown she-cat with blue eyes _**(Witheringkit? See Ruinedspirit and Terrorglare.)**_

(apprentice: Angelpaw) _**(HAHA, WITHERINGBONES' APPRENTICE IS ANGELPAW!)**_

Neonflash, a white she-cat _**(Neontetra)**_

Apprentices:

Dancerpaw, a brown spotted she-cat

Onyxpaw, a black tom

Angelpaw, a white she-cat with a black muzzle

Gaypaw, a dusky brown tom with green eyes

Queens:

Dazzlemoon, a spotted gray tabby she-cat _**(Look, it's a dazzle! No, it's a moon! NO, IT'S DAZZLEMOON!)**_

Sugarplumspirit, a brown tabby she-cat _**(Vision of Sugarplumspirit danced in their heads)**_

Berrysonnet, a dappled golden she-cat **_(Might as well be Berryplecostomus!)_**

Elders:

Windwalker, a brown-and-white tom _**(He's old but still runnin' like the wind!)**_

_**(WELL, THAT WAS ODD! Keep your eyes peeled for the prologue!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue

The wind was blowing loudly! _**(IT'S HURTING MA EARS) **_The cats of EmeraldClan were huddled together to keep warm, but most of them still felt the chill! It was as cold as icy snow on frozen ground in the middle of Leafbare. _**(Wonder why.) **_Trudging through the snow to get into the camp was a beautiful young white she-cat, her eyes clouded with sadness, and her heart was pounding in her chest as she stumbled and fell onto the ground! **_(NU) _**She began to give birth to her kits, in the middle of the awful weather. _**(Why was she outside? She was expecting) **_No cat wanted to leave the warmth of their den to help her. **_(THOSE BLEEPS!) _**The moment she had given birth to the last kit, the wind and the storms stopped, and there was calm. _**(H'mm, that kit must've been the **__**antagonist **__**protagonist.)**_

The warriors walked out of the den to congratulate the she-cat, only to find she was dead! **_(Um…of course she was. You left her to give birth because there were a few snowflakes on the ground. Jeesh.)_** Mournful yowls came from several members of the Clan, and they gathered up the kits and took them to the nursery to let them suckle from the other queens. "It is too bad that Daydreamheart _**(Her heart likes to daydream?) **_is dead." One of them whispered to another. _**(Punctuation fail.) **_"She was always such a good, kind-hearted _**(You mean DAYDREAM-hearted. See what I did there?)**_ cat, and it is a shame that she had gone on to StarClan." _**('Least she didn't go to the Dark Forest, amirite?)**_

"Yes, it is." Said another queen. "There will never be another cat like her." _**(SORRELTAIL. She died to protect her kits.)**_

"Perhaps some of her wonderful virtues will be have passed down onto her gorgeous young kits." _**(So gorgeous)**_ Meowed yet another, digging her claws into the red, soft clay of the Earth. _**(Do they live in Arizona? Or Mars?)**_ "Speaking of her kits, what should we call them?"

The queens murmured for a moment, thinking of different names. "I believe we should name this beautiful one right here Moonkit _**(OMG! #Monthkit)**_, because of the crescent moon on her forehead." **_(That's not a crescent moon, it's an eyeball! She's a cyclops!)_**

All the other queens nodded in agreement. "We should name this one Tranquilkit, because she looks so peaceful and happy." _**(Bad names.)**_

"And the last one we should call Lilykit, because he looks like a bright orange tiger lily!" _**(Very manly.)**_

"Agreed. Now we can rest for a while, because I am very tired." A queen named Goldenmask meowed sleepily. _**(You're tired? SERVES YOU WRITE FOR NOT HELPING DAYDREAMHEART! Meanyfloppums.)**_

They all closed their eyes, but suddenly they woke up when they heard a very loud meow! _**(It sounded like this: MEEEEEOOWWWWWUGGHGGHDHGHSUWWWJWEJFGNL)**_ Glasswater, a gorgeous pure-white queen gasped as she looked down at her litter of kittens. _**(Wasn't she gray in the Allegiances?)**_ One of them had blood gushing out of their neck like a fountain! _**(Like a drinking fountain! Then all the cats were thirsty and began to drink the delicious blood. OMG TWILIGHT) **_She cried loudly and licked her kit, begging it to wake up, but it didn't. _**(I wonder why.)**_ "My poor Devilkit!" _**(DEVILkit?)**_ She gasped, tears running down her puffy cheeks, eyes bloodshot and red. **_(And pink. And purple. And blue and green and yellow and black and orange and all that jazz)_** "What happened to him? Has he been murdered?" **_(Your powers of perception _****_leave a lot to be desired_****_ are amazing!)_**

The queens looked around, and saw Lilykit, blood on his paws and muzzle, eyes narrowed as he pulled Devilkit by the tail and pushed him to the side. _**(MEANY) **_He then took his place by Glasswater's side, latching onto one of the nipples and suckling hungrily. "You killed my kit." Glasswater sobbed. "But I forgive you, I will raise you as one of my own forever, and I will teach you that you can not kill to get what you want, because that is very, very bad." **_(She's like, Oh okay, you killed my kit, now I'll rear you as my son and stuff. Dummmb)_**

Moonkit scampered up to Glasswater and gave her a comforting lick on the cheek, her beautiful blue eyes glistening with sympathy for the poor queen. Even though she could not speak much yet, save for a few words, _**(Moonkit can talk. And walk. And she's literally been alive for like two hours. WAI. WAAAAAI.) **_Glasswater could almost hear her meowing consoling words. "Thank you, young kit, you will be one of the best warriors in the forest one day, I can feel it in my heart with every beat." _**(YAH BEAT! Bumbumbubmbumbubmubmbubmubmbubmubmubmubumbubmbubmb)**_

"It is too bad about your little kit, Glasswater, but maybe it was for the best." One of the queens meowed. "After all, he might have grown up to be a terror to all of the Clans, and we wouldn't want that, would we?" **_(Um…WOT)_**

Glasswater shook her head and pulled Moonkit closer to her. "I suppose not, but still it is a shame!" **_(No sympathy)_**

"I agree with you." Sighed Goldenmask, "I would be very sad if one of my kits was killed. That Lilykit will need to be taught a lesson, or else we may have a killer on our hands, one who could jeopardize all of our kits." **_(DUH DUH DUH)_**

"I do not think he meant it." One of the other queens purred. "Rough housing can go too far sometimes, it has happened many times before in the past, and it will happen again in the future." _**(How…optimistic.)**_

"Maybe you are right, but nonetheless, we could still keep an eye on him." Goldenmask said. **_(*Plucks out eye. Takes glue. Sticks eye to Lilykit.*)_**

"I will, I will watch him and make sure he becomes a very good warrior. By the way, might I keep Moonkit for myself as well? She is so beautiful, like moonbeams, _**(Now, where'd she get her name, kids?)**_ and she has such a sweet spirit, and I feel so peaceful when she is around me." **_(Hi, Marykit)_**

"You might as well raise the three of them." Suggested the other queen. "I have enough of them to take care of, I can not take care of another one!" _**(What a weird thing to say. I HAS ENUF KITS I HAT DEM AL)**_

"Then it is settled." Goldenmask meowed. "You will raise them all, Glasswater." _**(Lose one kit, get back three! Always give the customer more than he asks for.)**_

"Alright." Glasswater said. "Let us get some sleep now." _**(Z)**_

All of the other queens meowed in agreement, and soon they had all fallen asleep. In the middle of the night, Lilykit snuck out of the nursery den! _**(OH EM JEE NU)**_ He headed over to the leader's den, with a look of malice in his sparkling blue eyes. With a swipe of his tiny, sharp claws, he cut the throat and belly of the leader, and watched as she twisted and turned, convulsing and coughing up scarlet colored blood. **_(Are you sure the blood wasn't green?)_** She died time after time, because StarClan could not heal her! **_(Killed by a kit! Dumb ways to die-ie-ie, so many dumb ways do die-ie.)_**

Lilykit slunk back out, his orange fur glowing in the glow of the glowing blue moon. **_(Well…that was a hard sentence to read.)_** He hissed at the stars, as if he were cursing StarClan themselves! _**(Oh no! Wait, they don't exist. OR DO THEY?) **_He went back into the nursery and curled up next to his sisters, who were startled to see him covered in blood. **_(How. How. How. HOW did they know what blood was? THEY'RE KITS!) _**They exchanged glances, but none of them spoke. Slowly, the drifted off to sleep, ignoring the stench of death that was filling their nostrils. _**(And how do they know what death smells like? THEY. ARE. KITS!)**_

In the morning, everyone woke up to the sun's intense glow as it peeked over the horizon. They crept out of their dens, only to hear wailing coming from the deputy, Vanillasnow. **_(VANILLASNOW?)_** "What is wrong, Vanillasnow?" Asked one of the warriors, rushing over as fast as she could.

"Lavenderstar is dead!" Vanillasnow sniffled, burying his head in his paws. **_(We know.)_**

"That is awful! What are we going to do now?! You need to go to highstones and get your nine lives, Vanillasnow!" Suggested Sparklefur. **_(Thanks, Sparklefur, but we know.)_**

"I will, and when I get back I will appoint a deputy. Who would like to go with me so that I can get my name and nine lives?" Vanillasnow asked, looking around at the crowd of cats. _**(Your medicine cat, for one thing.)**_

"I will go with you," Said Mockingbirdheart, puffing his chest out as he walked up to stand by the sorrowful deputy. **_(UR NO MEDDY)_**

Braveheart dipped his head in respect and meowed. "I will come too!" _**(NEITHER R U)**_

"So will I." Said Sunsetshine, giving Vanillasnow a lick between the ears, and purring softly. _**(UR NOT EITHER) **_"We must first go to the medicine cat and get herbs to so that we will not grow weary when we travel, because that would be bad, and we might get caught by a patrol from a rival Clan, and they could tear us to shreds, then who would lead the Clan?!" _**(MOONKIT! I mean, she's the main character!)**_

"Yes, let us go to Startalon, he will provide us with the correct herbs." Vanillasnow said with a nod as he stood up and walked to the medicine cat den. "One of you go tell the elders to bury our precious **_(my preciousss)_** leader's body, and make sure they put the freshest, most beautiful flowers like her eyes on the grave. _**(Cats aren't humans though, so they'll settle with mushrooms on their graves.)**_ I miss her because I loved her so much but I never go to tell her that I did." **_(VANILLA X LAVENDER)_**

Lilykit peered out of the nursery, eyes glinting as he watched. Moonkit batted him on the ear and dragged him back into the den. "You killed the leader you mousebrain." _**(Lilykit killed the leader…and all Moonkit can say is "mousebrain" to him?) **_She squeaked. "That is terrible! You are nothing but a mean cold-hearted killer, and you should be punished. I am going to tell on you, I'll go tell Vanillasnow!" _**(I'M GONNA TELL! I'M GONNA TELL!)**_

_**(TRIVIA FACT #1: All Mary-Sues are tattle-tales.)**_

"If you do I will kill you, too." Hissed Lilykit, his small tail thrashing back and forth like the crack of a leather bullwhip. _**(Cats know what bullwhips are. Obviously.) **_"And you are no match for me, because even though I am just a kit, I am more powerful than any cat in the forest!" _**(AAAAAH)**_

"That is what you think, Lilykit, but your dark power is no match for the power of love and kindness." Moonkit insisted. _**(LAME)**_

Tranquilkit came up behind them, her eyes round as she listened to their conversation. "What do you mean Lilykit killed the leader? He couldn't have, that's terrible and mean!"_** (So mean.)**_

"I don't care, I will kill every last leader in the forest to get what I want!" Lilykit spat, turning around and scratching Tranquilkit on the cheek, leaving a long scar over her left eye. She fell back, blood leaking into her eye as she squealed in pain. "You are a terrible cat, and you should be exiled from the Clan!" _**(Owwie, my eyeball)**_

"They will never suspect me!" Lilykit growled. "Who would think a kit would be able to kill a Clan leader?! That's absurd! They would never believe that! They would think you two are mousebrained fools spewing foxdung lies!" **_(Yes, kill the Clan leaders. They all have Suey names anyway.)_**

"When will we become apprentices?" Asked Moonkit. "I want to be one as soon as possible, because I want to learn to be the best warrior in the forest!" _**(Well…that has nothing to do with this conversation.)**_

"I think we are too young for that," Replied Tranquilkit, her purple _**(PURPLE?)**_ eyes flashing in the light of the early morning sun. "I heard that you become apprentices when you are six moons old." _**("I thought it was one day if you're a Sue," thought Moonkit. AND SHE WAS RIGHT!)**_

"That is such a long time away!" Exclaimed Lilykit. "I must be an apprentice sooner than that!"

Moonkit shook her head. "You are a poor, poor kit, and you need help. _**(All the cats in this fic need help!)**_ You should not be thinking evil thoughts, you should only be thinking about good things." _**('Cuz friendship is magic. I hate MLP, can you tell?)**_

"Mousedung!" He spat over and over again. "I do not have to listen to you, you goody-two-shoes furball! _**(They know that expression.) **_Leave me alone!"

He ran back into the den and curled in a ball in the corner. "I hope he does not turn out evil, because that would be awful." Tranquilkit mewed. _**(I hope Tranquilkit doesn't become a needle full of sleeping drugs, because that would be awful.)**_

Six moons later! _**(That was quick.)**_

"Today the kits will be made into apprentices, and they will train with mentors!" Exclaimed Vanillastar, calling to his Clan to gather under the Large Jewel _**(the Large Jewel!?) **_for a meeting. "Mockingbirdheart, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Moonkit. _**(She's the youngest kit as of the prologue, and yet she's becoming an apprentice first? This just reeks of Sue!) **_Mockingbirdheart, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of kindness and courage. I'm sure you will pass all you know to this apprentice."

Mockingbirdheart touched noses with the newly made Moonpaw, who had beamed the whole time the ceremony was going on. Vanillastar wasn't quite done making apprentices yet, though, he still had one cat left to go. "Glasswater, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Lilykit. Glasswater, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of strength and honor. I'm sure you will pass all you know to this apprentice." _**(Glasswater is mentoring to the kit who killed her son!)**_

"I will." Murmured Glasswater as she touched noses with her new apprentice. Lilypaw's eyes were _**(were what?)**_, and he murmured something about Glasswater being a stupid old hag as they touched. _**(How mean of him.) **_Tranquilpaw had decided to become a medicine cat so she was not made a warrior apprentice. She would be studying under the very old, but very wise Startalon!

"Good luck with your training, Moonpaw." Purred Tranquilpaw from the crowd. "I am very sure you will be the best warrior the forest has ever known, and I see it in the stars above us." **_(What about Lilypaw?)_**

"Thank you my dear sister." Moonpaw meowed in reply. "I will try my best!"

"You'll never be a good warrior, but I will be, and some day I will rule the forest with an iron paw and every one will bow to my every whim and will, and you will all be my slaves!" **_(Why?)_** Lilypaw hissed loudly, but no one seemed to hear him or care about what he was saying. _**(Oh, oblivious SapphireClan.) **_They were all oblivious to the impending threat! _**(See? Even Tainted Purification knows it.)**_ What was Moonpaw going to do?! What if Lilypaw was able to destroy the whole entire forest in a bloody massacre?! She would have to defeat him, but not in battle. She would defeat him with love, because love could overcome even the most evil of dark powers! "Lilypaw, we all love you so very dearly, _**(why?)**_ why must you act this way towards us? It is just plain mean!" **_(YEAH! Don't be mean and don't be plain.)_**

"I am mean!" Lilypaw spat. "I am the meanest cat in the entire world, there is no cat meaner than me, because I am the meanest!" **_(You have made that quite clear.)_**

"But being mean means you are not nice, and without niceness the world is nothing more than a black hole! _**(Don't get sucked in, kids!)**_ I believe that you will one day turn out to be a loving and caring cat like I am, it is only a matter of time, my dear brother." _**(Yeah, right)**_ Moonpaw assured him, licking him all over tenderly.

"Nonsense, I can feel the darkness in my soul, and it is like evil ice running through ever last one of my veins." _**(Is that a good thing?) **_Lilypaw growled. "You will never make me a goody-goody like you, Moonpaw, you can forget about that! I am who I am, and I am evil!" _**(NU)**_

Moonpaw's eyes clouded with sorrow. _**(Sniff. Sniff-sniff. Sniff.)**_ She did not want her brother to go down the wrong path in life, she wanted him to be kind despite everything. "I only hope this will not last, it will hopefully just be a phase you are going through." She murmured as she turned around to go out to hunt with her mentor, Mockingbirdheart. She really liked her mentor, he was a noble cat who never did anything to harm another cat in battle if he could help it. Moonpaw wanted to be exactly like him. _**(Moonpaw wanted to have a super long name that's longer than the book "Les Miserables.")**_

Back at camp, Tranquilpaw was busy organizing herbs in the medicine cat den. Even though she had only been an apprentice for a few days, she already knew how to identify most of the herbs that Startalon had, and what to use them for. Startalon said that she was one of the quickest learners he'd ever seen before in his lifetime, which was a very long time because he was very, very old! _**(The Mary-Sue of medicine.)**_

"I have finished organizing the herbs, Startalon! Is there anything else you want me to do?" She asked politely, giving her mentor a respectful dip of her head.

"That is all for now, my star apprentice, you are so good at this! You may be the youngest full medicine cat there ever was one day soon! I am very, very old, and I can not live forever, **(****_thank goodness)_** so one day you will have to take over for me." Startalon purred.

"You are too kind, Startalon!" Tranquilpaw meowed in thanks. "I am going to the fresh-kill pile now to get something to eat, I will see you later!" _**(OM NOM NOM Cyalata, Startalon.)**_

And so all of the kits became apprentices, but it was only just beginning of their adventure! _**(Really? That was like five thousand paragraphs and it's only the beginning!?)**_

NOTE! NOTE! NOTE! _**(WHO CARES! WHO CARES! WHO CARES!)**_

I worked really, really hard on this, so review it, okay?! It is my best story ever _**(…right)**_ and I am really proud of it, _**(…right #2)**_ so tell me what you think! _**(no.)**_

_**(Let's hope it's also the last story you publish, dear Tainted Purification.)**_


End file.
